Indecent encounters
by DiePi
Summary: My mind has taken off to the seventh gutter after seeing a fanart of one dead sexy Hitsugaya and this is the result. Two people with same dark sides during one of their indecent encounters. Coarse language. LemonPWP. IchiHitsu YAOI


**Title**: Indecent encounter

**Author**: Heuk Ya

**Genre**: General/Romance (PWP!!)

**Rating**: M (NC-17)

**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary**: My mind has taken off to the seventh gutter after seeing a fanart of one dead sexy Hitsugaya and this is the result. Two people with same dark sides during one of their indecent encounters. Coarse language. Lemon--PWP.

**Disclaimer**: Bleach sovereigns over me, not the other way round.

**Distribution**: FF and LJ.

**Warning**: VERY MATURE! LEMON!! PWP!!! SMUT!!!! Do I have to say any more? -- It's set in AU, where they are all just students, swearing a lot. OOCness from all characters even if I tried to keep them IC as much as possible.

* * *

**Indecent encounter by Heuk Ya**

* * *

"Kurosaki." 

"………"

"Kurosaki, I know you are not fucking asleep. Hitsugaya says to come and meet him at the usual place."

The orange-haired teen who was slumped over his desk slowly lifted his head up and smirked at his deep navy-blue haired friend who was scowling as if he had just eaten a piece of shit that had been rotting for a month in blazing summer heat.

"Someone's bloody riled."

"Shut the fuck up and get going."

Ichigo sniggered at the other's death glares, filled with obvious disgust, and gingerly stood up from his seat, shoving his hands in the uniform pants pockets. Ishida was the only one in the whole school, actually, the whole world, who knew of what transpired between the endlessly praised prodigy and the popular kendo champion when they had their 'private' meetings on the school grounds or anywhere else, for that matter. And coincidentally -or not-, the sissy four-eyed sawing machine was also the only one who knew the secrets behind the perpetual scowling mask of Hitsugaya Toshiro and the trademark smirking mask of Kurosaki Ichigo, which was why Ishida kept his mouth shut even when he clearly loathed their encounters.

"Alright, prissy, chill."

"Don't you call me prissy."

Ichigo just waved his hand and was about to walk away when Ishida called him back again, this time, his voice quieter than before, that the orange-haired teen had to strain his ears to hear the muttered words over the deafening noises that rowdy teenage boys managed to produce at every recess without fail.

"Kurosaki, be careful. There are words going around about you and Hitsugaya."

"What words?"

"That you guys hang around together far too much and both of you seemed to be changing. It looks like they can't tell who's influencing who, considering you two put such perfect facades up."

A pair of brown eyes looked at the dangerously glinting lenses of the square glasses his friend wore with an incomprehensible look before returning to the usual smirk. Without another word, Ichigo turned around, heading for the door.

Ishida merely pushed his glasses up and was about to return to his seat when he noticed many eyes following Kurosaki leaving the classroom, none of them all too pleasant as they whispered to each other. Feeling a surge of annoyance rising inside of him, Ishida walked up to the door that his friend had just gone through and slammed it shut, the loud bang instantly silencing the noisy classroom. A cold, irritated glare swept across the quiet room, staying just a second longer on those that had been muttering between them, and Ishida spat the words in a dangerously low voice that promised a direct shot of a very long arrow up the ass of anyone who dared to talk back to the national archery champion.

"Shut your bloody mouths and mind your own fucking business."

As soon as the last word left Ishida's mouth, everyone hastily averted their gazes, awkwardly and desperately trying to continue their previous conversations or whatever else they had been doing. Unlike the kendo club captain, who had a surprisingly mild outburst considering his impulsiveness, Ishida was one to be avoided at all cost when seriously angered. Not entirely happy but satisfied to a certain extent with the situation, the navy-haired teen sat down at his seat and muttered to himself.

"Kurosaki, you are one hell of a nuisance."

----------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu-------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------------------------------IchixHitsu---------------------

Ichigo walked through the school building, out and back, past two smaller buildings, and arrived at a slightly tattered building at the back of the school ground. He looked around him for a minute then quickly went round to the other side and ignored the 'Do not enter' sign on the backdoor, picking the lock open with ease -Ishida taught him well-. The old, wooden door creaked eerily as the orange-haired teen opened the door and Ichigo frowned a bit at the dusty air inside, the sunlight flooding in through the small windows at the top of the walls making the tiny little particles in the air uncomfortably visible.

The building was the old kendo dojo that the club used to train in but it had been left abandoned when the new one was built, and the school was trying to decide whether to demolish it or turn it into something else. No one except the kendo club had come around this area as it was far out from the main school and now that the new dojo had opened and absolutely no one came here, it became a perfect secret meeting place, especially with its facilities -like the showers- that were still working for some reason, which came in very handy after their usual activity -a singular, since there was only one thing they ever did-.

After securely closing the door behind him, Ichigo walked across the empty training area to another door on the other side, his footsteps silent across the dust-covered wooden floor. When he walked into the changing room, the orange-haired teen blinked to find it empty. He was just scratching the back of his head in confusion when he heard the familiar low voice from the shower room, echoing as the sound waves hit the glossy tiles on the walls.

"Kurosaki."

Smirking, Ichigo walked through the empty cabinets and the benches to the shower area, only to freeze at the entrance. There on the opposite end of the tiled room stood Hitsugaya Toshiro, leaning on the white-turned-grey wall, his white school shirt with its buttons all undone, revealing his flawless chest and toned belly, and the button of the uniform pant undone, the elastic band of pale blue boxer visible. The tie was still around the collar of the opened shirt but only loosely and a finger was hooked around the cloth near the collarbone, tempting the taller one to just rip it off and tear the shirt away. And then there was that devilish smug smirk with a raised eyebrow as if daring him to do so.

Oh _fuck_, Ichigo thought.

Oh fuck, Ichigo thought again, when a pink tongue poked out to lick the luscious lips, and then another oh fuck, as he felt his pants getting tighter by every minute, no, every second.

"You are such a fucking Oscar actor, Toshiro. Who would have thought the gifted prodigy is such a dirty little slut?"

The white-haired boy remained in his position but the smirk changed into a snigger, the teal orbs showing a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Look who's talking, Kurosaki. You are supposed to be the next master of one of the oldest, most respected kendo dojos, not fucking who is, according to you, a dirty little slut."

Ichigo took a step forward, almost groaning when his fast hardening erection brushed across the strained cotton.

"Yeah, but you are _my_ dirty little slut."

Another scoff came from the boy still a few steps away from him and the finger that was hooked around the tie slowly left the cloth and went inside the pocket like the other hand, but not before sliding down the porcelain skin and Ichigo bit his lips to stop the growl that almost escaped him.

Feeling his cock twitching in the rather cramped space in his pants, Ichigo quickly crossed over the tiled floor and roughly pulled the boy into his arms, crushing their lips together. Instantly, all the aloofness that the famed prodigy held vanished and the hands in the pockets shot up to bury themselves in the unruly orange mob. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, their teeth crashed, the tongues fought hard, and the lips were bitten. The feel of the hot skin rubbing against his through the thin shirt was making Ichigo go crazy and with a growl, Ichigo pushed the smaller boy into the wall, deepening the kiss and grinding his hip against the slim one.

"Mmm…"

The sensation from their groins stole their breaths and only for that reason did they break their tight, lusty lip-lock. The eyes blazing with unhidden desire, Ichigo stared at the gasping boy in front of him, his own breathing ragged.

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Ichigo, they were the same; they shared the same darkness. There was a side that neither had dared to show anyone, let alone the world around them, and it was of course the observant prodigy who noticed the hidden twisted side that thrashed to get out in the other's hazelnut eyes.

Ichigo still clearly remembered the day that this whole thing -he was not sure if he could call it a relationship- started, the day that the prodigy found him intoxicated in one of the back alleys that no one walked through save a few random beggars and some dorks trying to act like tough nuts from the popular gang films. They had rarely talked to each other until that day and when Ichigo woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar room and a pair of emerald eyes looking straight into his, he asked why the prodigy helped him.

_'__I know the look in your eyes.__'_

Toshiro had said at the time, the tone remaining deadpan as usual, and Ichigo could only blink at the words. Not quite understanding but deciding to ignore it, he asked another question; why he did not look even remotely surprised to find the supposedly strictly-trained kendo club captain plastered on the alley like that. He might not have been the most disciplined but despite his vibrant-coloured hair and his smirks, Ichigo had a pretty clean image in the school and back at home.

_'__I told you, I know the look in your eyes.__'_

Ichigo still did not know what had come over him at the time; he had been playing the well-bred, focused, dignified, disciplined -albeit a little cocky- son of the famous kendo master so well until now but Hitsugaya's indifferent tone had somehow snapped him. Disregarding the nausea that almost had him doubling over, the teen had swiftly pinned down the famed prodigy who was famous with his gifted talent in academics and sports, only the iciness about him keeping the mental fangirls away.

"What the fuck are you spacing out for?"

The gruff voice brought the orange-haired teen back to the present, to the blazing teal eyes, and Ichigo closed the gap between them again, nibbling the lower lip.

"I was just remembering our first time."

Hitsugaya merely scoffed and the lack of reaction sent Ichigo back into the memory he was indulging in. At the time, it had been the same lack of reaction that had halted the irritated teen's moves who, by that time, had become somewhat self-destructive, hence the inebriation.

_'__Why are you not doing anything?__'_

_'__I don__'__t like repeating myself.__'_

_'__What, the look in the eyes thing?__'_

It was when the swirling emerald eyes looked at him sternly that Ichigo realised what the prodigy meant; the seemingly perfect genius also had a sick, bitter side that he hid from the prying eyes, the dark aspect that yearned to see the sunlight. There was nothing more to be said and neither knew who started it first but in the blink of an eye, they were kissing as if there's no tomorrow and before they knew, Hitsugaya was writhing underneath him, issuing some dead sexy sounds that Ichigo had never heard from anyone, as the orange-haired teen fucked him in all earnest.

"Will you fucking return to what we were originally planning to do?"

Snickering, Ichigo left the sweet lips and trailed down to the neck, licking the smooth skin, while his hand slid down the offered chest, the long fingers finding the hard nipples with no effort.

"Hmm… Who's ruffled my haughty kitten's feather, or should I say fur?"

"Shut up, idiot."

With last lick of the milky skin, Ichigo came back to shut himself up in his favourite way and the small hands in the messy tuft moved down, deftly undoing the buttons of the white shirt even in amidst of the crushing kiss. The nimble fingers soon had Ichigo's pants undone, the fly unzipped, and the bruising kiss ended the moment Hitsugaya brushed his hand across the hard cock under the boxer.

"God, Toshiro…"

Growling, Ichigo attacked the crook of the neck where it was very sensitive especially to touches with the lusty intention and sucked the skin, effectively halting the cheeky hand on his groin. Knowing that the prodigy was doing all his best not to moan out -it was just one of those things that Hitsugaya Toshiro did-, Ichigo licked the wet patch of the skin as he plunged his hand into the half-opened pants, his hand easily finding its target.

"Aah!!"

Hitsugaya's hands instantly came around to the orange-haired teen's back under the shirt, the dull nails scratching the skin, but Ichigo continued to leave his marks on the porcelain skin, biting and sucking, as his hand continued to rub the boy's cock. Smirking at the whimpering and the subtle rocking of the lithe body, Ichigo travelled down the flawless chest until his wicked tongue found the nipple and licked the flesh. Another heavy moan echoed in the shower area as Hitsugaya arched off the wall, his hands gripping the teen's shoulders.

Swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub, Ichigo pulled down the pants and the boxer in one go without any warning but Hitsugaya did not even flinch at the sudden coldness below his waist; they had done this often enough and were used to each other's roughness. That was the way they always had it and that was the way it would always be.

With the cotton barrier gone, the feel of the large hand on his pulsing length was clearer than ever, and when the thumb brushed across the head, there was nothing Hitsugaya could do but to moan and buck into the sinful hand.

"Aah… Kurosaki…"

Ichigo simply continued to stroke the twitching cock in his hand as he knelt down and kissed the inner thigh, licking the skin when he felt the lean legs tremble under the touch. Reaching into his pocket with the free hand, Ichigo pulled out a bottle of lube and smeared the slick gel onto his fingers. The stroking slowed down, the hand less torturous, and Hitsugaya was gasping for air, barely managing to stand on his shaky legs, when he felt a hand reaching around for his ass, followed by a wet finger at his entrance.

The digit slid past the tight ring of muscles with ease and soon had the white-haired boy squirming for more. Ichigo pressed his lips against the flawless skin just above the navel as he put another finger in, feeling the boy's erection rubbing against just below his neck. He did not wait long before putting the third finger in and this time, instead of the gentle ins and outs they had been doing, plunged into the hole as deeply as his fingers could, making Toshiro cry out mostly in pleasure as the tight hole had been stretched enough to accommodate three long digits that just barely brushed across his prostate.

The sensual scream went straight to the orange-haired teen's groin and Ichigo groaned when he felt his cock twitch at the lusty sound from the usually cold prodigy. Burying his fingers deep inside the boy again, Ichigo gave a light lick at the leaking head, at which the slim hip instantly thrust forward. The teen smirked and clucked his tongue as he looked up at Hitsugaya's flushed face, bending his fingers deep inside the boy to rake across the prostate which evidently nearly pushed the boy over the edge as the lithe body visibly shook and the hazy emerald eyes scrunched shut.

"Tut tut, Toshiro. No patience."

"Shut… up… Aah!!"

All that was needed to stop that naughty mouth was a little lick along the twitching cock. The white spikes were pressed against the discoloured wall, the porcelain cheeks were coloured in fiery red, the wet lips parted as Toshiro panted, and the sexy body was all opened to him, begging for his touches in its physical language. However it was not just Toshiro who needed his release; Ichigo was having tough time keeping his sanity somewhere within his reaches and he knew he would have to soon feel that tight heat surrounding him. His lips ghosting above the toned belly, Ichigo murmured against the shuddering body as his free hand returned to his pocket, fishing something out.

"Hey, Toshiro."

"Ah… wh… what… Mmm…!"

"Tell me what you want and I'll make it really good."

The striking turquoise eyes blearily opened up at the words and looked at the orange-haired teen in somewhat guarded confusion and Ichigo stood back up, a little hunched as he kept his slick fingers sliding in and out of the tunnel that he would soon be plunging into, one way or the other. The lust-clouded eyes widened when the taller one held something up in front of them; an egg vibrator.

"What the fuck… Aah!!"

The question was cut off when the tips of the long digits ghosted over his sweet spot and Hitsugaya grinded his ass against the fingers unknowingly; all he wanted, needed was that blinding sensation coursing through him until he was numb, paralysed, dead to the world. His breathing almost stopped when Ichigo rubbed their hard erections together and the words whispered in his ear almost did not reach his brain in the heated passion.

"Say it, _yuki hime_, tell me what you want and your lowly humble servant will grant you exactly that. I promise you it will be fucking mindblowing."

"Aahh!! You fucking moron… Ngh!!"

Just a little more, Ichigo told himself, as he traced the outline of the ear and sucked the earlobe. One more touch on the prostate and the teal orbs were rolling before hiding behind the eyelids.

"Toshiro, what do you want?"

The hands that had been gripping his shoulders, scratching against the skin, grabbed his face on either side and pulled him into one very rough kiss as Hitsugaya slowly became almost delirious in the electric shock that he simply had to get more. Grinding his hip against Ichigo's, the flushed prodigy managed to utter a few coherent words.

"Shut up and… aah… just… shit… fuck me!!"

Chuckling breathlessly, Ichigo kissed the pout lips again and pulled out his fingers. Released from the tormenting pleasure, even if only for a moment, Hitsugaya panted as he closed his eyes and scavenged for strength to stay on his feet but when he felt something oval entering him, he looked at the smirking teen with a frown.

"Trust me, it's gonna be goddamn good."

With that, Ichigo flashed another smirk as he pushed it deep inside before turning the little devil on and before he knew, Hitsugaya had collapsed on his knees on the cold floor in a blinding sensation, barely supporting himself up with his shaking arms.

"Aah...! You… fucking moron…"

Ichigo snorted at the contorted face, oozing of insane pleasure, and pulled his pants and boxer down, revealing the pulsing cock. Another heavy moan echoed through the room and with a smirk, Ichigo pulled the boy onto his feet, not surprised at all when Toshiro stumbled into his arms. He held the trembling body firmly in his arms and whispered huskily into his ear.

"I'm sure that's not what you want to say. Arms."

The message was clear and the lean arms quickly linked around his neck. Ichigo easily lifted the smaller boy up and shoved him into the wall, his hands firmly grasping the tight ass; Toshiro was much smaller than him, therefore quite light, and all the past years spent training had given Ichigo more than enough muscles for the feat.

The only warning Ichigo gave Toshiro was the feel of the tip of his leaking cock lingering at the entrance before he practically dropped the boy onto his thick member. He only winced a bit when the boy bit his shoulder to muffle the pained cry; the bite seemed to have broken the skin and it was probably bleeding but Ichigo did not care about it much, at least not at this moment, as the searing heat clamped around him. The muscles were convulsing around his cock from pain and pleasure as the vibrator continued to carry out its task, now deeper inside the boy, as it got pushed in thanks to the sudden intrusion.

Briefly Ichigo worried if he had been too rough on the small boy but he snickered when the raspy voice reached his ear, the ragged breathing ghosting over his skin.

"Fuck you, Kurosaki."

"Can I decline the offer? I like it much better when _I_ fuck _you_ to a screaming orgasm."

Maybe it was a mistake to say that. Actually, Ichigo thought, it was not a mistake, as he groaned when the walls clamped down hard on his length. Shifting his hold so that he had better hold on the clinging boy, Ichigo pulled out to the tip before plunging in back again in one swift motion.

"Aaahh!!!"

The loud lusty scream rang out through the empty abandoned building and Ichigo continued to impale the boy. The small vibrator moved up and down the tight tunnel with his cock, the vibration doubling his pleasure at the head of his length, not to mention Toshiro's who literally screamed of pleasure every time the little oval hit his prostate along with Ichigo. The inner walls were going into spasm from the overload just as Ichigo was finding it difficult to stand on his feet but it was obvious the small boy was in no condition to even sit up, never mind standing, and even if it was not something they had labelled as anything romantic, Ichigo sure did not want to take Toshiro on the unforgiving hard floor.

As he continued to fill up the boy, the familiar heat was gathering around his groin and realising the climax was not far away, Ichigo lifted the tight ass up as he pulled out then pulled the boy _down_ as he thrust _up_.

"Aaahh!! Ah, fuck!! Nngh, Ichi… Ichigo…!"

"Shit… Toshiro… C'mon, cum with me…"

"Ichigo… AAH!!"

A string of swear words escaped the orange-haired teen as the tunnel he had been plunging into tightened like a vice around his strained cock and with one last hard thrust, Ichigo spilt his hot seeds in, the muscles around him spasmodically convulsing, milking him dry.

Completely and utterly spent, Ichigo flopped down onto the tiled floor, still buried in Toshiro who had gone limp against his chest. They both groaned when their fried brains managed to acknowledge the egg vibrator still dutifully doing its work and Ichigo blindly groped around where they were connected and turned it off when he found the switch. For a few minutes, only breathless gasps echoed in the shower area then Ichigo chuckled weakly.

"See? Told you it would be fucking mindblowing."

The boy plastered on him did not show any intention of moving although he heard a low growl somewhere around his ear.

"You enter me like that ever again and I'll fucking kill you."

"Hey, imagine all the fun you would miss out if you killed me."

"I don't care. I don't even want to know but I'm probably bleeding."

Ichigo chuckled again, though this time, it was somewhat rueful as he craned his neck to see down below where his now spent cock was still deep inside the white-haired boy. From his place, he could not really see anything but something warm was trickling down from the tight hole although whether it was his cum or blood, it was hard to tell, but neither of them would be surprised if Toshiro's tender flesh had been ripped during the rough sex. Feeling a little guilty, Ichigo rubbed Toshiro's lower back and he felt the languid prodigy tense. Despite the number of times they had these indecent encounters, there had never been anything that so obviously expressed care and tenderness.

"You saying you didn't like it?"

The tension quickly disappeared as the boy went limp again.

"I'm saying I don't like being bloody sore."

Ichigo chuckled again, kissing the white mob next to his face, and mumbled quietly, his hand constantly kneading the muscles just above where he could feel his cock disappearing off into the tight hole.

"Ishida warned me to be careful just before I came over here. Apparently there are words going around about us."

"…What words?"

"That we hang around together too much and seemed to be changing, but no one knows who's influencing who."

Hitsugaya snorted and only snuggled closer to the warm hold. Suddenly that one affectionate touch on his back from the orange-haired teen had changed everything they had so far into something else; something deeper, something more gentle, something more loving. Ichigo easily and comfortably settled into the new setting, wrapping his other arm around the narrow shoulder and continue to talk in whispers, lest he would break whatever magic the derelict dojo had cast upon the two very naked teens.

"You are bringing out my other side."

"That's my line."

Another few minutes passed in calm silence, two of them enjoying each other's heat and the feel of the sweat-coated skin. Then still rubbing the back, Ichigo murmured, his brown eyes blankly staring into the air.

"But then who cares, right?"

The white-topped head nodded. That one encounter in the back alley with one very drunk Kurosaki Ichigo had turned his life upside down and suddenly, the world that had seemed so blatantly fake and meaningless seemed not so bad if he would have the orange-haired teen with him through the convoluted maze of life. Bringing his hand up to the messy orange mob, Hitsugaya whispered just as quietly.

"Yeah. Who cares."

* * *

One of the reviewers asked if I could continue the story but as I had planned it to be a PWP and an oneshot, I was a bit reluctant even though I had a rough idea on what I could write as a sequel. However Moon's-wing has done the job in her Conversations in the dark Ch10 so unless I manage to get some brilliant inspiration again, I won't be writing any sequel to this. Moon's-Wing's is shorter than this but it basically carries off from where I left it. Even though it's short, it's a good story as Hitsu gets to kick some dorks' asses and the storyline was more or less same as the vague idea I had for the sequel except it doesn't have lemon in it. Go and read it to see some action from our Hitsu. 


End file.
